


Disintegrate

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Castiel had wanted to do was make dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disintegrate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt.](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/4969_zpsabe6a83f.jpg.html) Title is from [this Def Leppard song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lp55Xc1PISs).

~*~

“I do not understand,” Castiel said as he pulled the smoking pan out of the oven. “I followed the directions, and the plastic indicator has not 'popped.' This chicken, however, looks as though it is about to disintegrate into ash.”

“Don't worry about it, Cas,” Sam said. “The directions are never right and those pop-up thermometer things never work.”

“Besides,” Dean said as he pulled on his jacket, “a bucket of extra-crispy is pretty much a Winchester Christmas tradition.”

“It was my understanding that was a tradition you were not overly fond of,” Castiel replied. He poked at the scorched chicken, wondering if there was anything salvageable in it.

“Hey.” Dean came back into the kitchen and placed his hands on the angel's shoulders. “I've got you and Sam here, plus Charlie and Kevin for good measure. That's all I need for Christmas. Anything else is a bonus.”

Castiel smiled and turned to press his lips against Dean's. “Then that is all I need as well.”


End file.
